El filo de un cuchillo
by Igfield
Summary: Jill afronta uno de los momentos más críticos de su vida. Afuera, en la lobreguez del pasillo, la espera la muerte corpórea, infame y fétida. El filo de un cuchillo parece la única salida viable.


Buenas, ¿alguien recuerda a mi imaginación perturbada? Regresó, en forma de un One Shot extraño (?). Ya, en serio xD. La idea para este OS se me vino a la mente viendo algunas escenas de RE Remake, particularmente aquella en que un zombie sale desde la bañera hacia Jill.

En fin, espero que lo disfruten. Some suspense (?).

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes e historia de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom. Yo soy sólo un pseudo autor que intenta cultivar su arte (porque el canto, la guitarra y el dibujo no vienen progresando mucho xD).

* * *

**El filo de un cuchillo**

Retrocedió a zancadas sobre el pasillo, horrorizada por la cercanía del monstruo. Estiraba sus dedos pútridos hacia ella, emitiendo gemidos de ultratumba. Sus dientes amarillentos aún portaban restos de carroña, estancada junto a sus encías amoratadas. Sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima, dejando ver el horror reflejado en sus ojos, busco a tientas la perilla de la puerta a su izquierda. La abrió de un empujón y entró a toda velocidad. De haber demorado un segundo más en dar el portazo el zombi se habría abalanzado sobre ella, y quizás arrancado un trozo de esa carne viva y palpitante, tan apetecible.

La premura del movimiento, junto al temor que aún la atenazaba hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y trastabillara hacia atrás. Se dio de espalda contra algo frío y terso. Rápidamente se puso de pie y regresó al centro de la habitación, para contemplar el alrededor. Afortunadamente, no parecía existir ningún peligro en ese pequeño cuarto de baño. Un inodoro, un lavabo con botiquín, algunos toalleros y finalmente la bañera, con la que comprendió se había estrellado tras su brusca entrada. La única alerta se anunciaba desde el pasillo donde el monstruo, frustrado por la fuga de su cena, golpeaba torpemente la madera, vociferando gimoteos hambrientos. Clamaba por un bocado.

¿Sería capaz de descubrir el mecanismo de la perilla? Era la inquietud que la acobardaba. Aunque era poco probable; los zombies no lucían, bajo ningún precepto y en ninguno de sus encuentros, como criaturas con capacidad deductiva. En principio, Jill los veía como animales carentes de razonamiento, pero rápidamente el concepto se desbarató, porque eran una aberración viviente, muy lejana de cualquier ser creado por la naturaleza. Desde su carne descompuesta, pasando por sus movimientos exentos de gracia alguna, incluidos sus leves pero prolongados quejidos que anunciaban su presencia próxima.

Eran un calvario para la vida propiamente dicha, y esa era una observación que Jill no asociaba precisamente al hecho de poder ser devorada, sino a algo mucho más reflexivo. Eran criaturas que surgían desde la muerte del individuo infectado; destruían la conciencia, la anatomía, la fluidez del andar. Todo aquello que hacía a los humanos ser lo que eran se desmoronaba. En su lugar, quedaba la intención de provocar más muerte. Y es que, de hecho, le resultaba perfectamente lógico pensar que una raza nacida desde sus albores con el propósito de destruir, no podía ser más que otro producto de la estupidez humana.

Decidió dejar el análisis escatológico de lado. Estaba cansada y eso la hacía delirar. Sí, seguro era eso. Se aproximó al lavabo para lavarse la cara; llevaba horas corriendo por la mansión y sus alrededores, disparando e inspeccionando, encontrando llaves de formas extrañas y métodos de seguridad que no le parecían para nada ortodoxos.

Finalmente optó por sentarse sobre la tapa del retrete para analizar la situación. Comenzó por registrar los objetos que aún le quedaban. El spray y la hierba, en buen estado. Su fiel cuchillo, curvado en la punta de un filo perfectamente tallado. Luego estaban sus ganzúas, que le habían hecho tanta fama entre sus compañeros. Y, por último, su Beretta descargada. Oteó sus bolsillos una y otra vez, hasta estar segura de que no le quedaba nada más de munición. Escudriñó la habitación, no sería extraño encontrar balas u objetos extraños desperdigados por lugares completamente inusuales, le había ocurrido muchas veces a lo largo de la travesía. Lamentablemente, no había nada allí, en la única habitación en que realmente le era vital encontrar munición, no había ni un solo cartucho. Un sanitario normal, como un universo alterno al infierno del exterior. No había pasajes secretos ni sangre por las paredes, mucho menos balas de escopeta bajo una baldosa. Era un cuarto de baño, que funcionaba sólo como eso; un mero cuarto de baño. Aunque había algo que rompía con el pequeño carácter utópico; los alaridos prehistóricos del zombi, que a ratos parecía entrar en un vapuleo de desesperación y aporreaba la puerta con mayor intensidad. Esa noche quería cenar, llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo…

— Está ocupado — espetó Jill con desgano en un intento de, por su propio bien, imprimirle cierto humor a la situación. Funcionó, poco a poco comenzó a emerger desde su vientre una risita pausada, casi tonta.

Bien, al menos tenía un tiempo de paz en tanto que decidía qué hacer. Sin balas, encerrada, con un zombi al otro lado de un estrecho pasillo. Maldijo en voz baja, pensando en lo insensata que fue al meterse allí. Bien pudo salir por la puerta del fondo, que la llevaría al amplio corredor de la Casa de invitados. Se había dejado llevar por el pánico y actuó de manera precipitada, por ello había acabado en esa encrucijada. Sea como sea, ya no tenía mucho sentido pensar en eso, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en una manera de salir de allí sin que el zombi se lleve una probada de Jill en el proceso. Tenía dos opciones; abrir la puerta y dejarlo entrar al cuarto, rodearlo para evadir su agarre y escapar; o bien matarlo con la única arma que en ese momento portaba, el cuchillo.

Aferró el mango entre sus dedos, contemplando el filo. Podía verse perfectamente reflejada ahí. Su sudor, sus ojos atemorizados, sus labios firmemente apretados, todo en ella delataba el terror. No era muy aconsejable, a su parecer, enfrentar a un zombi cuerpo a cuerpo. La piel quedaba expuesta al ataque, y el más ligero mordisco significaría el final de todo; los días estarían contados, acabaría convirtiéndose en un ser aberrante, hambriento de carne fresca. Por ello era tan peligroso arriesgarse a usar su cuchillo, y es que a pesar de su habilidad en combate, hasta ese momento nunca se había planteado seriamente hacerlo. Pero era un solo zombi, podría controlarlo, si lo derribaba…

Recordaba haber empujado a uno, que salió desde un armario justo detrás de ella. La criatura no pudo hacer mucho al respecto, su andar torpe no le permitió recobrar el equilibrio, y el peso de sus músculos descompuestos acabaron por dejarlo en el suelo. Quizás no sería tan arriesgado intentarlo una vez más…, valerse del cuchillo por esa ocasión. Tal vez, si lo lograba, comprobaría que es capaz de hacerlo, y eso le permitiría ahorrarse munición en futuras ocasiones similares.

Ahora, ¿qué se sentiría matarlo de una manera tan manual? De seguro no era lo mismo que dispararle dos o tres veces a la cabeza a metros de distancia. ¿Cómo sería tenerlo a centímetros del rostro? El aliento pútrido, el gemido atroz, la sangre surgiendo desde su piel demacrada. Todo sería mucho más…, tangible.

Algo era seguro, debería volver tarde o temprano a esa habitación. El librero al fondo de la habitación era un motivo, necesitaba inspeccionarlo. Recordaba haber guardado un libro en el baúl de aquel dormitorio que encontró. Podría tratarse de otro enigma curioso, no sería extraño. Entonces matar al monstruo era necesario y estaba en una situación propicia para no gastar balas, pues podrían faltarle más adelante.

— Mierda — musitó, al tiempo que se imaginaba cómo se sentiría. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que apuñalarlo? Quizás tendría que hacerlo hasta que su cerebro se vuelva puré, y el hecho de sólo planteárselo era escabroso.

Finalmente, dispuesta a hacerlo, se puso de pie. Debía armarse de verdadero valor, quedarse petrificada por el terror sería completamente fatal. Velocidad, sagacidad, audacia, eran cualidades que su entrenamiento le había proveído, y era hora de demostrarlo. La situación meritaba que así sea, y no se echaría atrás. Blandió su cuchillo con tenacidad, su voluntad férrea estaba más presente que nunca.

Se aproximó a la puerta, cavilando sobre cada uno de sus ligeros pasos. El suelo de mármol generaba un muy leve eco en contacto con sus botas de combate, que se mezclaban con los murmullos inhumanos, primigenios. Deslizó su mano sobre la perilla, algo insegura. En ese instante tomó otra decisión; quitarse los guantes. No quería que la tela quedara repleta de carne descompuesta y sangre podrida. Los arrojó en la bañera, segura de que los recogería más adelante, una vez muerto el enemigo.

Una vez más, volvió a aferrarse suavemente sobre la perilla. Envuelta en una completa tensión, comenzó a girarla muy lentamente. Los alaridos del monstruo se habían detenido sorpresivamente, y a Jill le pareció que había notado algo, posiblemente la proximidad de la presa. Rápidamente se desplazó hacia atrás, de frente a la puerta. El zombi, que al parecer estaba apoyado sobre la tabla, por poco cae hacia adelante, chocando torpemente su abdomen contra el lavabo. Ahora su mirada, que no parecía realmente distinguir algo con sus ojos completamente blancos, se había clavado en ella. Emitió un gemido que a Jill le pareció similar a un ligero grito ahogado, y comenzó a avanzar a torpes trancos hacia ella. Se le heló la sangre.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sentía la mano sudorosa, presionó el mango del cuchillo con mayor intención, temiendo que se le resbalara. Y una vez más, los dedos del monstruo se extendieron flácidos y verdosos hacia ella. Estaban a casi dos metros de su rostro, cuando decidió que era el momento de entrar en acción. Corrió a toda velocidad y lo embistió, adelantando su antebrazo izquierdo sobre el pecho del zombi, que dio un breve chillido, como si se hubiese quedado sin aire. Se desplomó de espaldas al suelo, acompañado por Jill, que quedó de rodillas sobre él.

— ¡Muérete! — gritó. El aliento fétido de la criatura le había provocado un enorme sentimiento de repulsión, que no tardó en convertirse en odio, en el deseo de destruirla.

No pasó un segundo más hasta que dio el primer cuchillazo, potente y letal. Dio en el ojo derecho del monstruo, que estalló sobre la piel de Jill. Fue algo sumamente desagradable, la joven sintió como si acabara de reventar un huevo podrido en sus manos, aunque a sabiendas de que era algo todavía más repulsivo. El zombi, aún sacudiéndose en el suelo y gruñendo, estiró sus brazos ensangrentados hacia los hombros de Jill, intentando aferrarse toscamente a la tela de su uniforme de S.T.A.R.S.

— ¡Suéltame! — ordenó instintivamente, asestando el segundo impacto.

Esta vez dio en el centro de la cabeza. El cráneo crujió, como si se estuviera quebrando. La superficie de su frente se hundió ligeramente, provocándole a la joven un desagradable escalofrío. Sintió que el agarre se había vuelto tembloroso, los músculos se sacudían ligeramente y perdían fuerzas, lentamente comenzó a desprenderse de su camiseta. Dio el tercero, junto al segundo corte que le había propinado. La cabeza del monstruo se quebró en sentido diagonal. Los brazos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, pero continuaba gimiendo ligeramente. Jill, que en ese entonces estaba sufriendo de nauseas intensas, lo acuchilló por cuarta vez. La cabeza se partió, y sus dedos quedaron sumergidos brevemente en la masa cerebral, de un tono violáceo. Entonces el zombi acalló por completo, no hizo ningún otro movimiento ni se quejó. Se quedó allí, tendido y con la cabeza demacrada.

La joven dio un respingo hacia atrás, horrorizada por la imagen. No pudo contenerse más, corrió hasta el retrete, inclinó la cabeza y vomitó. Regresó una vez más hasta la escena, sólo para comprobar que seguía allí tendido. Efectivamente, no se había movido un solo centímetro, y eso la alivió. Se lavó exaltada las manos, los brazos, el cabello, el rostro, sentía que el hedor se había impregnado en todo su cuerpo. Finalmente se colocó los guantes. El horror había terminado, estaba ilesa. Todo lo que le faltaba era recoger el cuchillo…, que había quedado sumergido en la materia gris del ya derrocado zombi.

Avanzó con cautela, hasta estar junto al cuerpo. Suspiró hastiada y se agachó conteniendo la respiración. Lo extrajo de un tirón y regresó corriendo al lavabo, sin ningún interés en ver el filo con restos adheridos.

Estaba sumergiéndolo en el agua, cuando recordó aquella charla con su padre. Desde pequeña la había entrenado en defensa personal, e incluso la había preparado para utilizar cuchillos o armas de filo de ser necesario.

—_Uno nunca está preparado para matar así — _rememoró que le había explicado—. _Ni siquiera cuando sabes que lo haces por tu vida, en las situaciones más difíciles. No puedes estar preparado, sólo puedes sobrevivir y recordar por qué lo hiciste._

Siempre le recalcaba que, llegado el momento indispensable, utilizarlo sería una experiencia que recordaría por siempre. Sentir la vida del enemigo escurriéndose frente a uno, su respiración apagándose, el cesar de su resistencia, su anatomía aquejada por el dolor, es algo que se graba en la memoria, para siempre. Y esa noche, en esa mansión de pesadilla, envuelta en un silencio sólo roto por el fluir del agua del lavabo, Jill comprendió a la perfección las palabras de su padre, y supo cuánta razón tenía. No estaba preparada, pero fue necesario. Dio un largo suspiro antes de salir al corredor, le quedaba mucho por luchar esa noche…

**Fin**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Bienvenidas serán las críticas de cualquier clase. Tengo la sensación de que el final con el toque de gore quedó un poco insípido, pero me he decidido por publicarlo y enfocarme en continuar progresando con otros proyectos.

Saludos.


End file.
